


Hello Hero's!

by TheCryptidCat



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Injury, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warning for a sudden shift of a writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidCat/pseuds/TheCryptidCat
Summary: Izuku finds himself taking a project for his newspaper group. Thinking its gonna be simple and easy it turns out more dangerous and scary than he thought. Turns out he gets stuck silenced and with a very pissed off friend stuck to him in a dangerous place. Izuku hopes he wont be stuck there for long.Boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Scout, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

Clouds rolled in, the air getting a little humid. Telling that it was going to rain, and rain very soon. A green haired teen was quickly putting his hair into a messy bun. He returned to work by picking up a box and rushing quickly inside. The boy took the stairs two at a time to the floor his room was on. He threw quick hellos at whoever he passed. He reached his room and shifted the box in his arms over to one arm. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped into his room leaving the door open behind him as he had to go retrieve one last box. As soon as he set the box down with the other boxes he twisted around. But paused seeing one of his friends by the door carrying his last box. “Oh! Thank you Todoroki!” The boy said. Todoroki nodded and held out the box to the other, “Your welcome Midoriya.” He responded in a flat tone with a nod. Midoriya gave him a huge smile, as he took the box from Todoroki and set it with the others. Midoriya turned back to Todoroki and asked, “Do you need help with anything?” The other boy shook his head no, “I got here earlier and already finished.” The green haired boy had a thinking face on, “Should we go see if anyone else needs help moving in?” Todoroki shook his head, “I think everyone has their stuff in their rooms, now getting unpacked. So I think you should get started on setting your room up.” Midoriya had an ‘oh’ face, “ guess your right! I'll start unpacking, so see you later Todoroki!” He waved him goodbye, shutting his door. He turned around surveying the room he has, and muttered to himself for a minute of where to put everything. He clapped his hands together, cutting off his muttering and his thoughts. He approached his boxes and started to unpack.

A few hours later Midoriya was admiring his work. Not too long after a knock was at his door, and he turned his attention to his door, A look of curiosity on his face. He turned around and approached his door and opened it. Not to his surprise Todoroki was once again there, his hand raised as he was going to knock once again. Todoroki’s eyes were wide in surprise, he quickly lowered his hand and regained his blank look. He lifted his other hand and pointed a thumb to the staircase, “Everyone is gathering downstairs in the common area if you want to come join us.” Midoriya gave a huge smile and responded, “Sure thing! Let me grab something and I'll be right down!” Todoroki nodded and started heading for downstairs. Midoriya turned around and grabbed one of his notebooks, this one for entries of the newspaper at school. He trotted his way over to the staircase soon catching up with Todoroki. He gave him a quick smile before speeding up past him, giggling at the same time. Todoroki gave him an unpressed glare and sped up to catch up with Midoriya.  
Midoriya skidded to a stop when he entered the common room. He bent over, hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. The people who were already sitting in the common room looked to him in confusion. Midoriya stretched raising his hands into the air as Todoroki came strolling in, hands in his pockets. He gave Midoriya a smug look. Midoriya returned his smug look with a hard glare, his mouth twisted in an unimpressed frown. Uraraka who just came walking in gave them both a confused glance before going to sit down on one of the couches. Midoriya shrugged and went to sit down on the floor next to the couch Iida happened to be sitting at. Iida gave him an unimpressed stare before huffing and greeting everyone who just entered. “Hello Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka. Nice to see you here.” Midoriya smiled and nodded in greeting. Todoroki nodded in acknowledgement. As for Uraraka she smiled and waved with a small “Hello!” Iida nodded and turned back to the book that both Midoriya and Todoroki failed to notice. Midoriya stared at the book for a second before turning to his own notebook. He shrugged and opened his notebook and continued working on his news entries. 

Possibly an hour later everyone was now gathered in the common room. Everyone was talking in their respective groups while Midoriya was still working on his entry. Everyone around him knew they were not supposed to look at what he was writing, knowing that was for a future issue. It didn't help their curiosity though. 

Midoriya flicked his notebook closed and took a deep breath closing his eyes. He brought the notebook up to his face, hiding behind it. His thoughts were running rampant, thinking about future entries for the newspaper. He had to finish the current one as the group was meeting up tomorrow. He brought the notebook back down and leaned onto the couch next to him. His eyes were still closed as he sat there for a few minutes, others seeing him thought he was asleep. Iida, seeing this, went over to tap him on the shoulder planning to wake him up. Before Iida could touch Midoriya, he opened his eyes once again. Iida, not too far away from him, jolted to a stop, Midoriya looking over to him gave him a look of confusion. “E-em..” Iida starts, “I thought you fell asleep, and I was going to wake you up-” “Oh, alright,” Midoriya responds. He stands, putting the notebook away into his pocket, somehow… “Well i'm going to head back up to my room, see you Iida.” He says to Iida as he passes him. “Oh, alright,” Iida responded quietly after moving out of Midoriya’s way, “Hope to see you again soon.” 

\------

Izuku happened to work a tad more before deciding to go to bed. ‘I've worked way too late...’ He thought, ‘I need to go to bed to get ready for school to start back up again tomorrow.’ He huffed before standing and getting ready to go to bed. 

It was the next day as Izuku groggily opened his eyes, faint sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He kicked his legs over the edge of his bed, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned quietly tears pricking the edges of his eyes. He slumped over before heaving himself up, stretching. He soon stood up, stumbling for a second. He peered around his room before starting to get ready for the day.  
The day passed what it felt like to Izuku, as a blur. And before he knew it, it was time for the news club.

\-----

Izuku huffed as he stood outside the door, one hand on the strap of his bag and the other hovering above the door handle to the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door and quickly entered the room. Eyes were turned to him as he made his way to the main editor, Manga Fukidashi. Fukidashi saw him and waved to him, soon saying “You got your news entry done?” Izuku responded with a nod and said, “Sure do! It took me awhile to do, so I hope it's alright for this week's paper.” Fukidashi accepted the paper Izuku handed to him and started to read though it. Izuku wrung his hands together as Fukidashi was looking through what he wrote. 

“This looks great!” Fukidashi exclaimed. Izuku jumped, but relaxed with a smile. Fukudashi handed Izuku his notebook back. “That's great! I'm gonna go find a seat so we can get the meeting started…” Izuku said as he pointed a thumb behind him. Fukidashi nodded as Izuku turned around and scampered off to find a seat. Lucky he found an open one next to his newest friend Shinsou. Izuku waves a hello to him before sitting down. Shinsou gave a barely noticeable wave back, but Izuku saw it and gave him a smile while Shinsou just shook his head. Izuku rolled his eyes and focused on his notebook, turning it to the next clear page, ready to write down what the group was planning on publishing next. The teacher overlooking this group, Midnight, [Who is in much more modest clothing, thank goodness.] stood up and announced the meeting to start. Fukidashi stood up and started us off, “Hello everyone! I'm glad that everyone has turned in their part for next week's paper! Now we just need to come up with some ideas! So does anyone have any suggestions?” Someone rose their hand and stood up, it was Setsuna, "I believe our next featured story should have some sort of mysterious ways surrounding it? Like Waygetter or Handeeman?" Izuku wrote down the two names as Fukidashi said, "Hm, I guess? We could start early with the mystery stuff. People do like the theories we put on there." Izuku brought the pensil he had up to his chin, tapping it as he thought. “Anyone have any other suggestions?” Fukidashi continued. The group was in silence as no one else had any ideas at the moment. “Alright! Guess were, uh, doing that then!” Fukidashi continued with an edge to his voice. “What did you suggest again, Setsuna?” “Oh, it was the Waygetter and Handeeman companies!” Setsuna replied eagerly. Izuku shook his head in amusement and underlined those words in his notebook. He spoke up, stutter seemingly gone “So which one are we going to do.” Fukidashi responded with a shrug, and said “Were gonna have to do a group poll-” Soon being cut off my Hitoshi, with his phone out “I'm reading here that there is a broken down theater that belonged to the Handeeman company, there are questions and disappearances from homeless people from around the area.” Fukidashi turned to him saying, “Is there really? Now that seems interesting...” Hitoshi shrugged as he turned off his phone “We could send someone out there to go look at the place.” “D-didn't you say people disappeared there Hitoshi?!” Someone yelped. Hitoshi shrugged again in response saying, “Well we got to get answers for some of these questions, some proof to back them up, and to see if those mysteries are even true.” 

Izuku looked at Hitoshi after writing down what he said, “Well I could go and explore the place? If I get attacked I can defend myself?” Fukidashi was silent before saying, “Is it really okay for you to even go there..?” Some others agreed with Fukidashi before Izuku continued, “I could take extra measures? Like I'll take my phone, a tracker, and a weapon for example.” Midnight made herself known adding “I think it's alright if you bring a tracker with you to make sure you don't get taken, but you will also need an excuse for the days you might need to get ready and explore that place.” Izuku nods to her and asks, “Thank you Midnight-sensei. So who disagrees with this topic and my choice?” There was a quick murmur but no objections. Izuku nods, and the club continues on discussing more about what he needs to figure out there.

An hour and a half later, everyone is now packing up and getting ready to leave. Izuku has filled up a few pages worth of questions he needs answered, and other information he needs about the place. He was shoving his notebook in his bag when Midnight-sensei called for him, “Midoriya! I need you to stay after for a bit, I need to discuss some things with you!” Izuku was nervous as he nodded with a soft, “Yes sensei.” 

He waves to Hitoshi as he leaves and approaches Midnight. “What do you need Sensei?” He asks. “Well uh,” She starts, “We need to get permission for your excuse from both Nezu and Aizawa…” Fear crossed Izuku’s face as he responded with a quiet, “Oh…” “Yeah, oh…” Midnight responded with an annoyed tone, “Come on kid, let's get started on getting that excuse...” Midnight responded and started walking, Izuku nodded numbly and followed Midnight to who they were going to first.

\-----

Luckily for Izuku the two were already together, but it was an hour long on getting that excuse. So he got an excuse for 3 days. The excuse followed next week on friday, so it was a long tedious week for him coming up to that friday. He cheered in silent relief as soon as he realized it the day before the friday for his exploration at that theater. Before he went to bed that night, he put together a bag of essentials he needed for the exploration. 

The next day he got up early and dressed in a simple turtleneck and jeans. He grabbed his card, phone, and the necklace Yaoyorozu made for him with the tracker in it. He put on the necklace, and stuffed his phone into his pocket as he grabbed his bag. He darted out of his room in a rush and ran down the stairs, he had to wait for the hero who was going to see him out. As he waited in the common room, one of the classes early birds came down. This happened to be Iida. Iida stared in shock at Izuku as he spotted him waiting on the couch. “Good Morning Iida!” Izuku said cheerily. Iida sputtered before an unsteady “Good morning,” was said from him. Izuku chuckled, “Don’t worry about me Iida, I've got a project I'm going to do for the newspaper, and ill be gone for the next few days. I've already got an excuse for those next few days, so again, no need to worry.” Shocked still, Iida nodded quietly before continuing to the kitchen to make some coffee. Izuku chucked again before punning out his notebook to do some writing. 

At least a half hour later more people were now downstairs, and getting ready for the school day. Izuku got a few stares as he was passed, but was ignored for the most part. Izuku realized now that he got up a tad too early, and was going to have to probably wait a tad longer. He groaned into his hands quietly before turning back to his notebook. He soon swapped out his notebook for a small sketchbook and started to draw a little bit. He was approached a few times and asked a few questions. In which he answered the same way every time, "I'm going somewhere for a few days for a project with the newspaper." He had a strained smile by the time a hero had finally come by to see him to the theater. Izuku waved goodbye to the others before following the hero out. 

It took a few trains and many MANY miles to get to his destination. And now here Izuku was, standing before a terribly ruined looking theater.


	2. A Friend in these Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku enters the theater and gets stuck, as well gains a new friend.

The hero that accompanied Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way, Izuku smiled up to him shakily before turning back to the theater. “Do you need help getting in? That entrance looks pretty wrecked…” The hero was right, the entrance looked collapsed but Izuku shrugged it off saying, “I can find another way in, that area looks way too unstable.” The hero nodded unsure and patted Izuku’s back, “Well I'll be going to my post, If you are in any danger don't hesitate to press your panic button I've been told.” Izuku nodded at him and approached the theater. He soon started to go along the side looking for a not broken or blocked window to crawl inside the place. It took him awhile but he soon found a small window high up, that looks like he will be able to crawl through.

After possibly 10 minutes, he made a semi stable stack of boxes for him to use to get inside. As he got to the window, the stack he had started to tip. He freaked out and latched onto the window and started pulling himself in quickly. A thunk sounded in the room and outside of the room as he fell in. He groaned as he righted himself. His phone buzzed in a call, and he answered it seeing it odd for Fukidashi to be calling him. “Hey it me, you editor-” Fukidashi cut himself off with a quiet chuckle, Izuku rolled his eyes. “I just figured out the theater you are in is supposed to be haunted. So sneak in, take some pictures, write something up, we're not a collage paper we’re a high school paper. But just call me when you're done.” They hung up before Izuku could get a word in. He looked at his phone, curious. Fukidashi seemed to forget the whole meeting they had a week ago, which was strange. 

Izuku finally took view of the room around him. An open doorway stood at one end, while the other had a seemingly scrapped metal made into a door blocking his way. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. He looked round the room more carefully soon seeing It looked like a mini hospital room. It had medical stands, a hospital cot, and various medical aids on the wall. The strangest thing though was the large complex looking computer that stood next to the doorway. Hands and a simple view of a body shown on the screens, it was confusing but he snapped some photos of the room to start off with. He finally looked through the doorway, seeing yet another hospital cot, but on it was an old looking television. As soon as he walked through the doorway, the TV turned on making Izuku jump. He soon calmed down hearing a cute peppy tune play from the TV. He sighed and approached the TV to turn it off. But he figured out he could not do that. He shook his head and straightened up looking down the hallway. 

The rug under his feet was old as he walked on it. He spotted some posters lining the walls as he peered down the hallway. Despite the place seemingly ‘abandoned,’ the place here looked well taken care of. A shiver ran down his spine as he approached the first poster. He read what the poster said aloud, “Mortimer’s Handeemen aired its first episode on October 11th...” The year was scratched out but he continued reading anyways. “Created by Owen Gubberson, Mortimer and his puppet pals have been called “Even better than the Muppets!” by the San Diego Sun-Times Examiner.” The photo beside it had various puppets and… A dog? It looked really cute though as he looked at it, really child friendly. And below the puppets were the words ‘Hello Puppets!’ in bright colorful letters. He rose a brow at the name but stuffed it off and continued to the next one.

As he approached the next poster, he saw it had a picture of a gray haired puppet. It had a top hat, a monocle and a fluffy looking mustache. Below it it read ‘Mortimer Handee’ Below on the pedestals were a top hat, but the other seemed to be missing. On the poster next to the image of Mortimer was information about the puppet. He once again read it out loud, “Mortimer Handee, Owen’s original, legendary, top-secret design has baffled puppet makers the world over with it’s nuance and lifelike motions. Owen often says; “Mortimer is more me than I am.”” Izuku was silent after reading that, a thinking look on his face. He shook his head and continued onto the next one.

As Izuku walked over to the next poster he spotted what looked like a small potato clock on one of the pedestals. As for the other one, was a beaker. It seemed like this character liked science. After looking at the image of this puppet who was named ‘Riley Ruckus’ he read out their description, it turned out he was right with his science loving idea. “Beloved by her fans by her love of science, and her catchphrase, “More Data!” Riley loves her dog Rosco! Requiring two puppeteers, who is always at her side.” Izuku made a small huh sound before continuing on.

His next stop was a puppet named Daisy Danger. On the pedestal below her was a fake pie and a pie cutter. The description next to her read, “Daisy is a helpful, friendly, homemaker and party planner. But if she gets mad, watch out! She becomes ‘Daisy Danger,’ and you'd better stay out of her way!” Izuku brought his hand up to his chin in thought as he read aloud. As he turned to go to the last one, he finally caught sight of a large blood red arrow. His face plated a little bit as he thought, ‘I-Is that blood?!’ He paused for a minute to calm his breathing before going to the last posters.

The last puppet poster was of a puppet named Nick Nack. He seemed to be like the artist of the group, as the items that were on the pedestals below him had a paint palette and a stack of old movie tapes. He shook his head and read the description Nick Nack had. “Nick Nack is the artistic one, in charge of putting on shows, theater, poetry, music, etc. Nick is always at odds with the methodical, precise Riley.” He nodded and straightened back up. He looked back to the bright red arrow and saw what looked like a newspaper clip in the middle of the arrow. 

As he approached the clip, he noticed that the lights were flickering and curiosity crossed his face. He shrugged it off and started to read the news clip, “Fire at Handeeman HQ,” he started shock now showing on his face. “A fire erupted at the home of “Mortimer’s Handeeman” late Monday night. Eight cast members are confirmed dead, seven more seriously injured. The cause of the fire is currently unknown-” He cut himself off seeing as it ended there. He stood back up and continued down the hallway, as he spotted something at what looked like a small theater. He passed a large cardboard cutout of Mortimer, a desk that had a few TV’s on it and one more large cardboard cutout of Riley. 

Izuku took no knowledge of the destroyed entrance to the Main Stage. As for he now saw Mortimer himself, his puppeteer looked quite bored with his head propped up on his hand. And was that a bag over the puppeteer’s head?! He stared at the limp looking Mortimer before slowly approaching. He jumped and squealed as Mortimer sprung to life, “Well hello old bean!” Mortimer yelled, “What brings you to this strange little scene?” Izuku was about to say something before being cut off, “Now I can tell your starstruck, and of course you should be! Cause I am none other than Mortimer Handee! Star of Mortimer's Handeemen, the smash hit TV show...” Mortimer swung out his arms, and Izuku caught sight of his hands. They had some claws on them, so Izuku made sure to stay out of Mortimer’s range. The puppeteer still looked as bored as ever as Mortimer continued on, “I can tell you're a fan, so wouldn't you know, today’s your lucky day! One you'll remember I bet...” Izuku was nervous as he now spotted the semi circle around him. Scared at what that would do. “Cause I’m giving you your very own handeeman puppet…” Izuku perked up at that, knowing if he were to bring back some proof it would be amazing! Five circles opened up and five puppets came out, Izuku’s face paled a bit spotting the blood that edged each puppet’s shirt. “Pick whichever you like, they're all the same.” Mortimer spoke once again, scaring Izuku. 

Izuku stared at Mortimer before looking through all the puppets. The one right in front of him looked the most human with their peach skin, they had a slightly long nose and bright blue hair that was tied up into small pigtails, their eyes were purple and they seemed to be the only one that had eyelashes. The one to the right of the middle puppet had skin of a bright yellow, their hair up into bun like pigtails were orange. This puppet had green eyes and a plump nose. Next to the puppet with the yellow skin was a green haired puppet, their hair was a mushroom-cap like style and had cyan eyes. The one to the left of the middle puppet was a puppet that had aquamarine skin. Their hair was a red-orange with a pixie cut, they had a round button like nose and their eyes were orange. And as for the last one, next to the orange eyed puppet was a cyan skinned puppet. They had royal purple hair that was in a bob cut, they also had golden yellow eyes. 

Izuku looked at them for a bit before being interrupted by Mortimer yet again, “Go ahead! Don't be shy… Take a puppet and put it on...” Izuku jumped before quickly nabbing the middle puppet, holding them firmly in their grasp and he held them out looking at them closely. He noticed the other puppets be lowered back into hiding as Mortimer spoke again, “Ah, the classic blue hair!” Izuku looked at Mortimer nervously before slipping the puppet on his left hand. “You know…” Mortimer started again, “There's a reason Handeeman puppets are so lifelike and true… When you wear them… They really wear.. You.” Mortimer drew out the last few words in a low tone, the puppeteer immediately slumped over as if he were dead. Izuku freaked out immediately as Mortimer suddenly spat out some words before saying “Arise puppet ARISE! And claim this soul of this host for your prize!” Izuku quickly yelled out “NO NO NO NO!-” While trying to pull the puppet off his hand before he backed out. 

\-----

Izuku woke up in a dark place, standing upon a rickety looking bridge. Off to the side were poles of where it looked like part of the bridge was there. Izuku jumped, bringing his hands up in a fighting position as an eerie voice echoed out, “Hello little host~ Why all the fuss…” Mortimer’s disembodied head lurched forward “You lost your mind?~” Izuku lurched back to get away from the head, Mortimer continued on backing up. “And your body.. belongs to us…” Izuku sputtered at those words before freaking out a little more, looking around frantically even grasping at his neck for the necklace. Panicking as he found it missing from his neck. Instead he felt what was invisible.. Rope? And the arm in which he put the puppet on was a bit numb as for his lips it stung quite bad. Mortimer continued, ignoring Izuku’s findings. “Listen. Can't you hear the.. Handeeman tune?..” Mortimer brought a clawed hand to his ear to intimidate listening out for something. “Just relax.. And give in to me..” Mortimer growled out. “And it will all be over soon..” 

And that's when he heard it, off to the side of him he heard a voice. He whipped his head around to look in the direction of the voice. “Okay, here we go. Lift, left hand.” And before Izuku’s eyes the bridge started to build itself to the voice, and before he knew it he started to walk carefully along the bridge. The voice snapped out “Hey! I said lift left hand! Lets go! I shouldn't even have to say anything! Lift left!” Mortimer cut though Izuku’s thoughts, “Hey what are you doing?” Anger was clear in his voice. “Okay maybe your left is a bit off,” The voice said, ignoring whatever Mortimer was saying. “You can’t- You can’t turn away! St-stop running! Or i'll make you pay!” Mortimer sounded to be freaking out now, so Izuku did the only thing he could think of and sped up. The words of the other voice seemed to blur together but they sounded annoyed, he soon saw a very large and old TV turn on ahead of him. And on that TV seemed to be the puppet he had picked out earlier, the puppet seemed to be alive and trying to speak to him as they were right in front of his face. “There is no escape!” Mortimer said in a angry voice before continuing on frantic, “You will always see your breath! I'll show you things even worse than death!” Mortimer’s hands were clenched in fists as Izuku glanced back, as soon as Izuku touched the TV Mortimer yelled out, “NO! NO-NO NO-” Izuku’s view turned white as he placed both hands onto the TV in front of him.

\-----

As his vision cleared he noticed it was obstructed by something, he groaned and reached his right hand up to his face to remove the item covering his eyes. The same voice he heard earlier spoke “Hey. I'm not making the host do that…” He blinked in the dim lights and he looked over to the voice, seeing the puppet again his eyes widened as he jumped and a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He shot his arm out as far away as he could, he spotted the stitches keeping the puppet on his hand as he held it out. He looked up to the now surprised puppet as she spoke, “Wait- Was that… Eye contact there?” His eyes widened again as he looked away and clenched his teeth together to keep himself from speaking. “Are you awake?! Host! Look at me!” He returned eye contact to the puppet, the puppet soon spoke again in a fearful voice “Oh no.. Oh no no no.. No!” She shook her head slightly as she spoke, “You're supposed to be out! A zombie- Zont!” The puppet was freaking out while Izuku just stood there quietly looking away once again, “I'm supposed to control you! Completely!” Izuku flinched slightly at that wording.

As soon as the puppet finished that sentence, the amalgamation of TV’s behind them flickered to life, and yet another voice spoke “Welcome to puppet host ordination,” Izuku looked to the TV’s and saw what it seemed to be Riley. Except- She was different, her pupils were dilated and tiny and she had a face mask with a huge what seemed like a smile on it. “Our purpose is to measure your host control and manipulation..” The puppet turned to look at the TV’s before saying “Wait a minute! I think there is something wrong with my host-” The puppet was interrupted by Riley shouting, “Rhyme! Scout!” ‘Oh so that's what their name is.’ Izuku thought, looking at the puppet on his arm. He returned his gaze back to the TV’s as Scout spoke in a nervous tone, “Shit.. Sorry! Um-” Izuku’s head snapped to Scout when she swore, ‘That was… Completely unexpected…’ Izuku thought, ‘I have a feeling she swears just as much as Kacchan-’ Scout continued speaking still in a nervous tone “What if my host is not working? Can I get another one without any jerking… Around…?” She made a quiet ‘ugh’ sound after she finished speaking. Izuku turned back to the TV’s as Riley spoke again, “You had two failed tests in the past. This third attempt will be your last.” “Dammit-” Scout muttered soon whipping around to look at Izuku “Look, you're not supposed to be awake so you're gonna have to play along and act like I have total control of you-” She rushed that out in a hushed voice. “Or we’re both dead- Do you understand.” Scout growled out at Izuku. Scout looked ready to snap as she said “Say something!” Izuku tried but was cut off by a sharp pain shocking throughout his mouth, and he cut off a whimper by covering his mouth with his free hand. “Right- Riley sewed your mouth shut-” Scout grumbled out. Izuku opened an eye, (when did he close them?) and looked to Scout when she spoke again. “Okay- Okay! Just nod your head if you understand me-” Izuku nodded immediately a hand still covering his mouth, “Okay, good. Now shake your head.” Izuku did so and Scout spoke again, “Good- Okay so you're not entirely useless.” Izuku gave Scout a semi-betrayed look before removing his hand from his mouth slowly and soon looking back to the TV as Riley asked “Did you say something?” Scout immediately answered with “No! No, just talking to myself. I didn't mean to- Uh- Share the wealth?” Riley seemed to nod, “Surprisingly coherent rhyme Scout. Your future is perhaps no longer in doubt. Proceed!” And then the TV shut off with a click.

“Ok short and stout, hold me up to that screen and i'll open it.” Izuku nodded to her, and with one glance around the room he walked up to the screen next to the door in front of him. He held Scout to the screen and she touched it, and in turn the door opened up with a soft ‘thunk.’ Izuku peered into the next room, seeing a contraption in the middle of the room he soon approached it. And as soon as he entered the room Riley spoke again over the speakers in the room, “Let the testing, begin.” Izuku huffed and Scout spoke up, “Okay, bring me up to the button and we are going to have to press it together. So on three we press the button together- Got it?” Izuku nodded and hovered Scout down to the smaller sized button and Izuku hovered his hand over the larger one. Scout soon began to count down from one, “One.. Two.. Three!” They both pressed their respective button at the same time and the door ahead of them opened with Riley soon saying, “That was, surprisingly well done… Continue forward, let's see how you handle the next one-” She ended it off Riley’s voice close to a growl. Izuku walked around the contraption and into the next room. The next room was quite bare and Izuku soon found out why by the next words Riley spoke next, “Please wait here, and do not farther tread. Another test subject is finishing up in the room ahead.” Izuku rose a brow up as he peered up to the speaker in the room, ‘Well at least she can ask nicely?’ Izuku thought. 

The two stood in the room quietly until what Izuku heard next made him feel like his blood turned to ice. Screams of terror and growls of what sounds like an inhuman creature sounded loudly from the room ahead of him. Scout brought her hand up to her chest and spoke in a terrified but quiet voice that Izuku barely heard over the sounds of what was happening in the other room, “I think i'm gonna be sick…” Izuku brought his free hand to his chest and kept it there tightly, his eyes wide and tears threatening to fall. Izuku almost missed it but Scout threw him a worried glance before quickly returning her gaze back to the door in front of her. 

The door soon opened with once again, a soft ‘thunk.’ In the room ahead of them, Izuku spotted blood splattering the ground and wall. Izuku’s face paled and he grasped the blindfold that he forgot that rested around his neck. Izuku slowly walked in but soon jumped back into a fighting stance as a loud clang came from above him, Scout joined in with her terrified yelling, “AH SHIT!-”, and what he saw scared the shit out of both him and Scout. There hanging in front of him was a body, a dead one in fact. He was hanging with a rope around his neck and, like the last human he saw here, a bag over their head. “That was a test of reflex and reaction.” Riley started, “Which you barely passed to satisfaction.” Scout made a glare at a camera in a room and muttered, “Test my reflexes when I kick your ass, Riley-” Izuku made a soft chuckle before looking back to the body. He stared at the body before nervously shuffling around it, making sure not to touch it. 

As Izuku approached the next contraption, Scout spoke up. “Ok, I remember this one. You have to turn this thing at the same time I do. Same direction, same speed. Got it?” Scout was looking at Izuku as she said that. Izuku nodded and held Scout in front of their crank, and as she grabbed onto the handle Izuku grabbed his. “Alright, here we go-” She started to turn it, it squeaked as they both started out tuning it right. She soon said “And, switch-” Before turning it to the left with her. They repeated this process a few times before a short tune sounded and Scout said, “Alright, nice!” Riley soon spoke in surprise after the tune finished. “Huh! Another test passed. But this success I expect was your last!” The door slid open in front of them, and Izuku quickly made his way around it and into the next room. 

As Izuku entered the next room Riley spoke once again, “Please hold steady! The next chamber isn't quite ready-” Scout rolled her eyes and Izuku looked around the room before Scout started to speak for a minute. “Hey, Host-” Izuku rolled his eyes at ‘Host’ but listened to Scout anyways, “Look at me for a second. You’re killing us out there-” Scout was giving him an angry glare, Izuku happily returned that glare back at her with just as much intensity. “You're not passing for a mindless zombie slave at all, and you’re dragging me down with you-” Izuku’s glare hardened as Scout continued, “I don't think you get how bad this situation is. I don't have time to explain everything to you, but basically you're in a decommissioned sound stage with murderous sentient puppets from a cancelled TV show who were brought to life by an evil voodoo spell. And now they want to drain your life force in order to sustain themselves, so they can bring their cancelled show in order to take over the world-” Scout paused before whispering, “Wow, that was… Pretty good.” She shook her head and looked back to Izuku and asked “Does that make sense to you?” Izuku slowly nodded and focused on looking around the room quickly for something. “Look, it takes a lot of felt to admit something like that to you and to admit you were wrong.” Scout started as Izuku searched, “And maybe I've been a little sharp with you,” Izuku rolled his eyes at that while he looked. “You probably noticed I'm not exactly captain popular around here, I've never really- Fit in with the other puppets. I've been trying to escape this place for awhile now.” Izuku turned his head to look at Scout, an eyebrow raised while his hand in a box. “But I can never really get past Riley’s little dog and pony show. If you can help get through this thing, then maybe we can get the hell out of here.” Scout sighed and continued, “But we godda work together. So whaddya say? We’re a team?” 

Izuku broke out a small smile and nodded, he soon found what he was hoping for, a small notepad. A big grin appeared on his face as he soon found a pen to write with too. “Okay good thank you for being reasonable. I'll remember that. What do you have-” Scout’s question was cut off by Riley, Izuku quickly shoved the notepad into the pants pockets(In which he is grateful for). 

“I apologize for the pace being slow. The next chamber is ready to go~” Riley spoke in a giddy voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHGOH NEW CHAPTER ALREAD Y?!  
> I had a shit ton of motivation yesterday and was able to pump out a 4000+ chapter-  
> what the hell is wrong with mE akjh


	3. The Final Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two find a few more tapes, and almost finish the final tests.

Izuku shivered and brought Scout up to the screen so she could open the door. As soon as the door opened Izuku took in the other room, it was dark very dark and he could barely see not too far ahead of him. He was confused and Scout echoed his expression as they looked into the room. Izuku slowly entered the room and Scout spoke up, “It's really dark in here.. Hit me on the head to turn on my light,” Scout pointed to their head as she finished off. Izuku nodded slowly, and bopped her on the head softly, a click was heard and a light turned on from inside Scout. Most of the light seemed to come from Scout's eyes as she looked to Izuku before turning back around. Scout’s light revealed something ahead of him. In front of him, painted on the wall, is what looked like a symbol of a pyramid. And inside the pyramid, was a circle inside a circle intimidating an eye. Izuku thinking about it now, seemed that symbol looked really familiar, but he can't remember from where. “Okay. This definitely wasn't there last time,” Scout spoke as she looked at the Symbol. Izuku looked at her in confusion, soon seeing a blue light coming from an old computer screen, he turned to it and slowly walked into the room. Being careful not to step on anything he made his way over to the computer. “What the hell is all this?..” Izuku shrugged at Scout before spotting a tape recorder. 

Confusion crossed his face as he got close to it as he spotted a photo next to the tape recorder. He tapped the play button and picked up the photo to look at. “Okay, it's ah April fifteenth, this is Anthony Pierson and this is log number five. I've- I'm sorry I have to keep quiet. I think there's puppets nearby” The recording pauses the person taking a breath. Izuku, while the recording was playing, was looking at the photo he had. “This is it- This is-- Fucking it!- A real supernatural phenomenon! The one I've been looking for my whole life, and it was hiding here in a run down theater in bull-fuck nowhere! I can't believe I almost bailed on this place-” They take a gasp before continuing, “I've got to take pictures of everything- Not just for the website, for the world. I'm gonna keep my research in hidden compartments around the place. I’ll use the Vox Veritas symbol, the pyramid with the eye, to mark where they are in case I need to find where they are, and to find them.” Izuku kept that piece of information with him as Anthony continued in the recording. “I'd keep it at home but, who am I kidding, my home is a mess.” A thump sounded in the corner with Anthony quickly saying, “What was that?- Shit.-” And it cut off with a click. 

“That guy sounds crazy, and that's coming from a talking hand puppet.” Scout said as soon as the tape ended. Izuku rolled his eyes at her and took the tape from the tape player and stuffed it into his front pocket. He exited the room soon after pocketing the photo too. The two left the room, as Izuku held Scout out to see ahead as Scout’s light was a little too dim. As soon as Izuku spotted a large window ahead of him, he brought Scout back close to himself. “Do you see that?” Scout said, pointing to the window as Izuku got a tad closer. Izuku gave her a curious glance and got closer to the window. Izuku was a foot away from the window when something large and truly monstrous jumped out from the darkness on the other side of the window. It scared Izuku witless and he jumped away from the window pulling Scout into a weird one armed hug, Scout was scared just as much as she yelled “AH SHIT!-” And latched onto Izuku’s arm when he pulled her into a terrified hug. Riley spoke over the speakers “Rosco! Bad dog! Sit my pet! Don’t attack them- Not yet.” ‘That is Rosco?!’ Izuku thought, terrified. 

Realising quickly that he still had Scout in a one armed hug, he let go of her. Scout was terrified as she wrapped her arms around herself, Izuku gave her a worried look. He slowly continued on, giving Scout a chance to collect herself before they reached the last test. Before entering the next room, Izuku pulled out the notepad and pen he found earlier. He quickly wrote down an ‘Are you okay enough to continue on?’ And showed it to Scout. She read the writing and huffed out a small laugh, “I think I'm fine now, let's get this test over with.” Izuku nodded and went into the next room.

\-----

The same tune in which he heard when he entered this haunted place was playing not too far ahead. He sighed and entered the room and Riley soon spoke back up. “Welcome to visual hand coordination. A custom design, Handy big ball drop and sort device will test your ability to non verbally relay information.” Scout spoke out a snarky, “Rhyme Riley!-” “Information rhymes with Coordination! Do not question my rhyme participation!” Riley yelled back at her. Scout shook her head and looked at Izuku, “She's just mad, cause she knew that was a stretch- Okay teammate, I think I remember this one.” She turned around and looked at the contraction, speaking once again. “Stick me in that slot so I can see the balls coming, and then press the buttons that correspond to what I say.” Izuku nodded at her and lowered her down to the slot she was supposed to go, and she soon started the test. “Okay it's starting up. Three- Two- One! Yellow!” Izuku pressed the button corresponding with the color she said. But soon Scout said, “Wait a minute, it's changing! Now I'm seeing nouns instead of colors! Cardinal!” Izuku connected the dots quickly and pressed the red button. “Okay, final round. This ones gonna be tricky- Cherry!” Izuku and Scout continued on with the final level of the test. A buzzer sounded making Izuku jump, “Holy shit! We did it!” Scout said quickly. “What? You passed a test you always fail somehow. Skeptical, but continue on, for now-” Riley ended off sounding a bit more pissed than usual. 

\-----

Izuku continued on, going around the office squares. They passed various things but Scout pointed out a creature faunarium and said, “Taxidermy rat. Gross!” He neared it and saw the rat but it had a puppet head crudely stitched on. Izuku scrunched up his nose and continued on. 

He cautiously entered the room, looking as far as he could with Scout’s light. He immediately stopped as soon as he heard a low gravelly growl, “Wait- Wait-” Scout started, “Do you hear that?” Izuku nodded and slowly snuck forward. He jumped back a bit as sparks suddenly flew out of an open wire. He slowly continued on after a minute of calming down his heart a bit, he rounded the corner slowly and continued on. “Quick hit me on the head! Turn off my light!” Scout suddenly said. Izuku wide eyed, bopped Scout quickly on the head, effectively turning off her light. A bulky figure passed by not too far ahead of them. It did not see them where they were as they were hidden by the dark, Izuku soon breathed a silent sigh of relief seeing the threat had passed by.

Ahead in the open doorway, Izuku spotted the pyramid symbol. His eyes widened and he quickly, but quietly, rushed to the doorway and ran inside. Scout was confused until she too saw the symbol sprayed on the wall. 

As soon as Izuku entered the room, he turned on Scout's light again with a soft tap to her head. He started off looking to the left of what looked like a washroom. He peered between all the laundromats and occasionally looked in one. As he neared the last one, something burst out of the washer ahead of them. Izuku jumped back, but stayed where he was. The thing that jumped out of the washer ahead of them was too fast to see properly. He turned around slowly and went to the right side of the washroom. What looks like a large room was blocked off by a large board ahead of him. Izuku tilted his head nearing the board, as soon as he neared it he pressed his shoulder into it, effectively pushing it down with a slightly loud ‘Thunk.’ He flinched at the noise but soon took in the room. “Oh ho! How did you find this?” Scout commented, Izuku replied with a one armed shrug. As soon as he stepped off the fallen board, he tried to put it back up. So the two could rest for a minute and listen to the tape that Izuku just noticed. He successfully propped the board back up and sat down between some of the boxes in there and the small drawer that held the tape upon it. 

He soon tapped the play button on the tape recorder as soon as he got comfortable sitting down. “Testing testing..” The tape started off, “It's uh, March fourth, 11:30 pm.” He makes an ‘Ahem’ sound before continuing, “Okay, start here, this is Anthony Pierson co-founder Vox Veritas. We're an independent journalistic haven and blog, we investigate paranormal phenomena and shine a light where the government and the Illuminati don’t want light shone. We're here at the abandoned Handeeman theater that the local homeless population say is haunted. Anyone who wanders in never leaves. What terrible secrets does this place hold?” They pause before continuing on, “Alright cut there… Uuh, this place is bull-shit, it's a total wash. If I don't get anything soon i'll get Randy down here to bang some pipes upstairs, and get some reaction shots. I don't know. Photoshop, heatreading, whatever.. Just once, I would like to not fake this..” It cuts off there with a soft click. Izuku sighed and thunked his head to the wall. Scout gave him a worried glance before going and removing the tape for him. She soon shoved the tape into his pocket with the other one. Izuku gave her a nod as to say thank you. He shifted a little and soon stood back up to look for a possible photo. He soon spotted said photo resting atop some towels. He gazed over the photo before shoving it into his pocket with the other one. 

He glanced to the TV in the room before shifting the board a bit. He peeked out of the room looking for any threats currently in the washroom. Seeing none he carefully slipped out from under the board and went to the door that led out of the washroom. He made sure that Scout’s light was off before creeping out and to the last door in the room. 

\-----

A thick mist covered the door as he neared it, and carefully made his way into the misty room. Scout started coughing, scaring Izuku a little. “What is this? A sauna?!” She commented, “This must be the next test, Hold me up above the steam!” Izuku hesitantly held her up, “Okay! Can see a shut off valve, I'll walk you toward it! Just listen to me.” Izuku nodded, determined, and started to walk in the way that Scout was facing. She was making comments, treating it like a hot and cold game. He passed by a large desk soon, and he was able to see though the mist for a moment seeing something ahead. She soon yelped when a gurgle was heard, “What was that?!” Izuku stopped immediately seeing a shadow ahead of him. He slowly went another way around the shower stalls that scattered the room. “O-oh, nevermind… Just a shadow.. Sorry i'm a little freaked out.. Are you freaked out too, host?” Izuku looked up and saw her looking down to him. He nodded slightly before looking ahead again. “You are? You seem calm, but I guess having your mouth sewn shut will give you the old strong silent vibe.” He continued on, weaving through the stalls listening to Scout and for hidden dangers that might be in the mist.

The two reached the lever and Izuku soon flicked it down. The mist cleared up not too long after that, he looked down but freaked out as soon as he spotted blood splattered on the ground as well as bloody handprints. Scout made no comments about the blood, so Izuku just continued on, making sure that he turned Scout’s light on. 

A grate fell down right in front of the two. Izuku jumped, pulling Scout in close. He sighed in relief seeing that it wasn't anything dangerous. He made his way back to the doorway, ignoring all the bloodstains that splattered the ground. They made their way around more stalls before approaching their next test.

“Welcome to advanced visual hand sync test, Version 1.013. Please approach the handy flag and waving machine.” Riley finished up the introduction of the next test. “Okay uh-” Scout started, “I've never made it this far. Hey! Can see you out there. I have some colored buttons but I don't know which one to push.” Izuku slowly nodded and peered at what buttons Scout had, he lowered Scout to the slot and let the test start. “Here we go.” The lights turned on, and Izuku focused onto the screens ahead of him. The word black showed up, and two flags appeared below him. Seeing one of the flags be black, he nabbed that one. The test continued on, occasionally more flags being added. “Good job, now it's probably gonna get harder somehow.” Words on all three screens appeared. One saying cow, another saying host, and the last saying cyan. Izuku hesitated before grabbing the cyan flag and dropping it with the others that were collecting on the floor. He realized the two other words were distractions, but got worried at the other two words before the last round. Danger. “Last round, we can do this.” Scout murmured, and Izuku trudged on with the test. The words on the screen were now colored, but he still focused on the word that was a color and grabbed the respective flag. There were twice as many flags now, and he nearly grabbed the wrong flag a few times but he made his way through the test. “Yes! We did it!” Scout had her arms up. “Impossible! Even at your best. There was no way for you to make it through that test!” Riley shouted at them. An angry yell came from her before she mumbled reassurances to herself. “Relax Riley, your plans in place. To slow down this accelerating pace…” 

Scout immediately turned to Izuku and worried look across her face. “Plans in place?? What the hell does that mean?!” Izuku shrugged to her with a just as worried face. He slowly trudged his way around the Test and to the door he spotted behind it. 

He made his way into the room and noticed it was a restroom! He didn't need to use the bathroom though so he just looked through the stalls for anything interesting. The fourth stall banged open as he got to it, and it looked larger than usual. He soon spotted the tape it contained inside the room the stall hid. He went into the stall, closing the door behind him and approached the tape recorder. He spotted a first aid box, and an old Polaroid camera. He shrugged the odd feeling it gave him, and pressed the play button on the tape. “Okay uh- I-It’s May third, this is tape seven er- eight. I actually don't care to remember. They're not ghosts- I can tell you that.” Izuku spotted the photo and grabbed it, looking at it it showed a van with a puppet and their host grabbing someone off the side of the road. Izuku shivered as the tape continued on. “They're corporeal. The scientist one Riley, she has a lab downstairs. I found it tonight, and- I've seen some bad shit in my life, I've never seen anything like that. She's like uh- Puppet mangler or something… She had these tapes too, just stacked up in boxes- Now a lot of them were burned, but this one actually did play.” Something clicked on and a different voice started to speak, “People think the occult is, superstition and nonsense, but I can feel something- Moving.. Inside of Mortimer when I say these words.. As imperfect as they are, his soul is in there. It wants to come to life…. I'm so close-” The click sounded again and Anthony spoke once again. “That! Was Owen Gubberson, the creator of Mortimer’s Handeemen! I did a little digging at the library, this guy was a nut! Really an office worker, obsessed with his puppets, obsessed with the occult with bringing them to life! He thought his puppet’s had souls that were trapped in their bodies! Did he go crazy enough to find some occult spell that would bring his puppets to life? And did the world go so crazy that the spell actually fuckin worked?!” It stopped there and Scout spoke up, “Wow… That was.. Owen’s voice..” She stopped there. Izuku breathed and soon took the tape and the photo, and left the stall. 

He lowered Scout to the monitor and let her open the door. The room ahead of them was pitch black. He heard loud footsteps and immediately turned Scouts light off. Glowing eyes appeared ahead of them as the footsteps stopped. The eyes looked around ignoring Izuku and Scout. The figure turned around and walked away. “Shit, another sockpuppet..” Scout whispered. “Be careful!” Izuku nodded and trudged on, careful in the dark. He focused on the faint patches of light and trudged on. 

As soon as they entered the next hallway, the door behind them closed. There were many, many boxes in this room. Puppet eyes scattered the floor and a few boxes had inanimate puppets sticking out of them. There were a few posters of Riley on the wall they passed to get to the door, where the two hoped was their final test. 

“Improbably have arrived at the final station. But I've added a special test just for you, that I think you will find,” Riley stops, stifling a laugh. “Quite a taxation~ Good luck.” Izuku approached the last test and Scout spoke up seeing the name of the test, “Fail-O-Tron?! Oh come the fuck on! What is this?!” Izuku pressed a worried frown at the name of the test, but lowered Scout down to the compartment and let her start the test. 

“Okay it's starting up…” Scout spoke, “Three, two, one.” She called out a color and Izuku pressed the respective button, but the color that fell happened to be a yellow ball. Izuku was confused, and so was Scout as she kept calling the same color, her voice getting more confused over time. Flags soon popped up and glanced to the screen he spotted earlier, he grabbed the respective flag before Scout said, “Okay final round-” The colored balls soon fell down in a rush, and Izuku got confused. “I can’t- Wh-wait a minute?!” Scout shouted suddenly, “This- This is- I can’t do this!? No one can do this!” Riley soon began to speak and Scout let out a small ‘Shit’ “Uh oh, from what I can tell. It didn't seem that your test didn't go so well!” “This is bullshit! That machine’s impossible, no one could pass that! You're sabotaging us!” Scout shouted at Riley. “I warned Mortimer about you! I said you weren't a Handeeman though and though! You had your chance, you couldn't float! And now my dog makes a chew toy from your throat!” Izuku’s hand immediately went to his throat, and Scout turned to him and yelled, “Host! Run! We have to run right now!” Izuku nodded quickly as Riley soon shouted, “Rosco! Get them!” The door ahead of them opened quickly, and Izuku turned around fast and darted out of the door. Izuku may or may not have used a small amount of One for All to rocket off and out of sight before Rosco even appeared at the end of the hallway through the door. 

“That door straight ahead! Human resources! Go there!” Izuku nodded and darted in. Izuku and Scout surprisingly hit the button at the same time, and the glass door shut. The large metal door opened up behind them and Izuku backed though as Rosco got to the glass door and started to hit its head onto it. He saw another testing machine and darted to it. “We have to shut the door before it breaks the glass!” Izuku grabbed his own handle and followed Scout in turning the gears. 

Just as the door closed he heard glass shattering and a loud roar. Thuds started to sound as the beast banged it’s head on the metal that was the door. Izuku jumped and ran out of the room.

Scout was shaking her arms pressed into her chest. She was breathing hard, “Ho-ly shit!” She yelled soon after, “Riley really tried to kill me! I mean! I always knew she hated me, but I'm a puppet! I'm one of them, I never really thought they actually-” She whipped around and looked at Izuku, a low “You…” Came from her, and she glared at him. Izuku held Scout away from him scared. “This is all your fault! Ever since you came along, everything has been fucked! Ill kill you, you jolly green giant sack of shit! I’ll-” She suddenly cut herself off.

She took a quiet breath, “What's the point..”


	4. Finding Pins and Close Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOS H  
> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FOR M O N T H S- hhh
> 
> A-anyways, hope you like this chapter   
> And you might notice a change of writing here! Ive changed my way of writing over the course of those few months
> 
> I have to say, the part ive been wanting to write the most is coming up next chapter!   
> Hope yall have a great day!

Scout took a deep breath in, “We’re dead… The best thing for us to do-” She looks away from Izuku. “Is to lay down and wait for them to find us…” 

Izuku sighed. He shook his head and placed his free hand on his face, slowly sliding it down. He finally looked around the room he was in. Seeing he spotted a boarded up door ahead of him, and he thought about using his quirk to tear down the boards. But, he decided against it as it seemed no one in the studio knew of quirks all too well.  
So he just walked on, sparing a side glance to Scout. Her arms were crossed tightly over their chest and their eyes downcast, a sad and defeated expression rested on her face. 

Further around the corner it was a tad dark, Izuku didn't want to bother Scout by turning on their light so he hobbled through the dark carefully and headed to the only spare light ahead. 

He passed by broken stalls and through a large hole in the wall before he noticed a slight chill. He was kinda confused. ‘Where is the cold coming from...?’ He peered through the window ahead of him, though his focus was diverted to Scout as they spoke again. 

“Where are you going short-stack?” She asked, confusion showing on their face. “We have no chances of escaping. There's tons of them and only one of us!” Izuku shrugged at them before looking away from Scout and down the hall. He froze immediately at the sight ahead of him, his face paling at the same time. 

There ahead and down the hall were bodies covered by large black bags and wrapped with ropes hanging from the ceilings. A thick mist hid more from his view. 

He glanced at Scout, seeing if she saw what he saw too. Her focus was still on the window, glaring at a rat who was eating something making growls and hisses at the same time. 

He swallowed down a lump that appeared in his throat before carefully turning on Scout’s light. And he carefully trudged on, side stepping the bodies that were hanging. This was when Scout noticed the bodies too.

“Wait… What….?” Her voice was faint before continuing on, “Is this place?...” She looked at him worried, he returned her expression with his own worryful glance. He shrugged his arm, he was slightly shaking at the same time, scared. 

“I've- Never been in here before…” Scout continued on, returning her eyes to the hanging bodies. “Are those.. Hosts?” Izuku shrugged again, continuing to walk carefully through the mist and people. 

He spared no glance to the new window as he was focused on getting through the lines of people without touching them. Scout however was looking through the window to keep herself distracted from the hosts. 

Izuku thought he heard Scout say something, but was immediately distracted by the suddenly moving and groaning man. They seemed to struggle for a split second before going limp once more. Izuku was pressed against the wall opposite to the sudden moving man, his breathing harsh and his heartbeat thudding in his chest. 

Izuku ran through the doorway as soon as the person stopped, Scout added her own thoughts the second he ran. “Did that one just move?!” Her eyes wide and frantic as she looked at him. Izuku shakily nodded conforming what the two just saw.

Izuku jerked to a stop as he entered the next room, even more bodies were in this room, his fear was shaving on his face. His body was shaking and he was real close to bringing Scout into a scared hug, because he sure as hell needed one now. This place was a definite death trap. 

The swallowed again as he slowly stepped forward, and he noticed a tv screen ahead of him.

“This door wont open-” Scout growled out at the sight of the lock on the tv screen. “I need a green security pin. It's like a pin that I can wear on my shirt, but- We don't have one.” She was looking at a green attachment to the tv.

“So, we're fucked!” She looked back to Izuku, “Unless you can find one- Somewhere, in here” Izuku nodded at her and looked down the hall to the left.

He froze once again as he saw another one of the bodies, but this time in a spotlight and behind it a brick wall. He figured out he was probably somewhere near the theater. He got himself to relax a bit before sparing a glance behind him and heading his way to the spotlighted body. 

Izuku however made a split second decision and did a 180 and went the other way, down the dark hallway only lit up from the light of Scout.

\-----

The two walked for at least a tense minute before starting to pass by ‘dead’ puppets. They looked more real than Scout with some having near human teeth and another having blood smeared all over it.

“What the shit are we doing here…?” Scout asked him, “This is bad- They're gonna catch us, and they won't kill us!- No no no no nonono-” She shook her head at him, “Not for weeks- Not for months! They're gonna rip out our guts while we're breathing!-” Scout did a shaky inhale.

“Their gonna drill into our eye sockets, while we're awake-” She closed her eyes and placed her mits onto her face, “I can't do this. I can't do this!” 

She removed her hands and looked back to Izuku, “L-listen host- I need you to put me out of my misery…” She looked at him waiting for a response or an action. “Will you kill me host?”

Izuku glared at her, and then firmly shook his head no. 

“When then, I'd like to know what you proposed!” Scout near yelled at him. “Because we cant even get out of this-” She threw her arms out, “Fucking meat locker!” She turned back around, an angry glare sat on her face. 

Izuku shook his head with a silent sigh and continued on down the hall.

They spared no attention to the window and passed by a few more bodies and though yet another doorway. 

Izuku ignored more dead puppets and bloodstains that littered the next room. He glanced quickly though the window ahead of him before headed right down the hallway. Side stepping even more bodies. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked around the hall.

He stepped by one bore body before entering into the room next to him, seeing it was the room the window showed. Izuku heard the clicking of a converter belt before looking to the wall behind him. 

The wall had numerous electrical boxes sitting on the wall. But what caught his eye was a button. He did the thing that almost anyone would do and pressed the button. It gave a small click as it was pushed before the sounds of a moving conveyor belt sounded. 

Izuku jumped at the sound looking behind himself. Scout didn't say anything as Izuku looked at the now moving bodies. 

He felt a slight chill go up his spine as he looked at the bodies moving by on the belt, loud scraping sounds hung throughout the place it moved. 

Scout soon finally hissed to him as he peeked his head back through the doorway. “Would you keep it down?! We don't know whats in here!” Izuku nodded at her before spotting an open door.

His eyebrows rose and he quickly made his way through the doorway. That when he noticed that there was a very loud scraping sound in the room. He flinched as Scout spoke up again.

“What's that sound-?” Izuku’s eyes darted to Scout before looking at the cause of all the sound. His eyes caught a large piece of metal scraping across the ground creating sparks. Izuku leaned down to stop the noise before he spotted something green out of the corner of his eye and on the body.

He looked up and there was the item the two had been looking for. A green security pin. A smile grew on his face, he nabbed the item before quickly stopping the awful sound. 

Scout had soon noticed the pin too. “Holy shit- That's-” She started, “Yeah! That's the security pin! That would work!” Izuku quickly fixed it to Scout’ shirt, and he soon darted out of the room needing to get away from any possible attention he had made to him and Scout.

“You're really gonna have us do the whole- Escape thing huh?” Scout asked him as he ran. Izuku grinned at her the best he could and nodded. 

Izuku ignored Scout’s other comment and focused on making his way back through the hallway. 

\-----

Izuku skidded and stopped in front of the door, Scout letting out a quiet yelp from the sudden stop. She glared at him and he returned her glare with the best smile he could give at that moment. She rolled her eyes in response to that and he held her down and let Scout open the door ahead of them. 

The door ahead of them opened with a hiss and a small tune. Izuku went and turned off Scouts light as he stepped in.

“If you're serious about this whole escape plan thing.” Scout started after the door closed behind them, “There’s only one way out of here.” She turned to look at Izuku, face serious. 

“There's a hole somewhere from the fire, but here's the fun part!” She had a fake grin before dropping it just as quick, “It's way back in Mortimer’s section. And to get there, we have to go though the sound stage- Which is where all the other puppets are!”

She shook her head looking away from Izuku, “So I hope you're a fast runner.” Izuku would have had a huge grin on his face from that, but couldn't so he stuck with a currently smug smile. Izuku quickly dropped his smile when Scout continued.

“This feels insane…” She looked back to him, “Do you really think we're gonna get out of here?” And with a determined face, Izuku nodded.

“You do? You're either lying or you’re crazy-” Izuku shrugged and Scout continued, “But, y’know what? I'll take it.” Scout looked away again and stared at the door. 

“I can't stop thinking about that- Meat locker…” She shivered, “Those hosts… Hanging there… Riley always told us that hosts love being- Hosts!” She jerked her arms up, quickly dropping them soon after. “She said the host world, the world where you're from, is hell!”

Izuku looked at her confused as she continued, “And hosts are begging to join our world! But I don't know.” She looked back to Izuku, “They didn't look happy in there. Your from the host world, is it- I don't know, Is it a good place?”

Izuku smiled at her and nodded, a soft ‘Mhm!’ Coming from him. “It is?” Excitement appeared on Scout’s face. “I knew it!”

Confusion must've shown in Izuku’s face because Scout soon explained. “I've seen the host world y’know.” She turned back around looking back to the door, “One time, before my first orientation, I found a television in the basement with working cable-” She had her arms up showing she was excited, she turned back to Izuku excitement showing. 

“I don't even know how long I was down there, watching it, before Riley found and caught me-” She started to list off what she saw on the tv. “It blew my mind! Ever since then- I've never fit in here…”

“That's when I stopped rhyming. I just- Couldn't anymore.” Confusion crossed Scout’s face before she continued, “Maybe if we survive this. AND that's a colossal if! I could fit in out there, in your world.” She looked sad before determination showed.

“I know I'm a puppet-” Scout said, angry. “But do you think that's possible?” 

Izuku thought of the world and how it is filled with people with quirks, he nodded, a smile set firmly on his face. Scout’s eyes lit up, happy, “Wow… Thank you...” 

“I- Don't know If I believe you- But. It's nice of you to say…”

He kept smiling at Scout as they turned back around. But he quickly dropped it as the doors ahead of him opened up with another hiss.

\-----

Izuku turned Scout's light on and exited the elevator and into the dark room ahead of him. He jumped as Riley’s voice rang throughout the intercoms ahead.

“Attention Handeemen of every shape. A defective puppet named Scout and their host have escaped.” Izuku cringed and Scout had an angry glare focused on the ceiling. “They have corrupted my data, and rendered my tests incomplete. So you must hunt them down now and hope they'll retreat.”

“Rip out their eyes, eat their guts!” Riley near shouted into the intercoms. “Burn their skin, throw them in the trash, OR ILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!-” Riley screeched into the comms before she was cut off. 

Izuku flinched at the screaming and continued trudging on, holding Scout close to himself. 

“I have never heard Riley not rhyme-” Scout started quietly, glancing at Izuku as he walked on. “She must be really losing it.” Izuku noticed Scout trying to lighten up the mood, but Izuku was too shaken up to even be cheered up.

Izuku walked to a tv he had spotted, that shone a white lock on it like the last. He approached the door and he saw it had a different pin piece needed. 

He sighed and Scout spoke up, “Let's look around. Maybe there's one in here somewhere.” Izuku nodded in response and started to make his way to a light he had spotted earlier. 

He went around a few boxes and a shelf before seeing the cause of the light. A desk lamp. He didn't know how long that single lamp had been on for, but a wooden box could be seen because of it. 

The box had hands on the sides, it looked like it were being held by a puppet or a person. The hands looked like they belonged to Mortimer, which scared him. And on the box there was a crank, this whole thing looked like a huge jack-in-the box themed trap. 

He didn't know what to do with the information, and glanced at Scout. She too was staring at the box. Izuku slowly approached the box, careful of anything that might set it off. 

Scout spoke up, pointing to something above the whole setup. “That’s… Mortimer’s handwriting.” Izuku looked up to the writing, all he saw were symbols which he was very confused about. So he looked back to Scout.

Scout looked at him, scared. “It says, ‘Mind if I join in on the fun?’-” She sounded choked up before looking back to the box.

Izuku nervously looked at the box, he glanced at Scout before grabbing the handle on the crank. He hesitated before starting to turn it, a soft tune began to play.

“Nooo, come on!” Scout whipped around to look at Izuku, fear sounding in her voice. “Are we really doing this?” Izuku stuttering in turning the handle, before giving a firm nod to Scout and continuing. 

Scout shook their head, “This is a bad idea-” Izuku would have agreed, but it seemed like their only choice at the moment. 

Izuku listened to the tune that was playing from the box as he turned the crank. It was the only sound in the hallway so it echoed softly throughout the place. He couldn't recognize the song playing either, so he wondered where it came from. 

“Eeeehhhh, I don't want to do this- I don't want to do this…” Scout quietly wined to themselves. 

The tune stopped as the lid of the box jumped a tad, Izuku took a step back just simply scared from the split second sound. “You've must've done something wrong…” Scout quietly said, nervousness clear in their voice. 

“Lets t-try it again?” She gestured to the box, looking at Izuku. Izuku nodded slightly, his eyes firmly glued to the lid of the box, scared if it were to suddenly jump. 

He was proven correct a second later as the head of Mortimer jumped out at them. Scout yelped and Izuku's eyes blew wide, jumping back, he would have yelled too if his mouth wasn't stitched closed. 

“Come on really?!” Scout yelled at the toy, Izuku was shivering from fear as he tried to calm down his nerves. 

Izuku soon spotted something on top of the hat the toy in front of him was wearing. It looked like the pin they needed, it was quite suspicious for the pin to be on this toy’s hat but Izuku took it without any complaint. 

“This pin looks incomplete.” Scout commented as Izuku swapped out the pins. “Like its missing pieces. Why the hell is Mortimer helping us?!” Izuku shrugged at her question, struggling to put the pin on Scout with all her moving. “That makes- No sense!”

Izuku shook his head and went back to the door, he lowered Scout to the screen so she could open it. They were interrupted by the tune of the elevator opening behind them. 

The two looked behind and their eyes widened at the sight. “Hurry host! Though the door! Its a sock puppet!” He ran through the doorway, “Shut the door shut the door!” Scout yelped, Izuku quickly had Scout close the door behind them. The two breathing a sigh of relief.

“I am really over this close call shit.” Scout growled out. Izuku shook his head and continued down the hall.


	5. First Possession and Someone New?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HOHO-  
> Here is the next one! 
> 
> I was exited to write this chapter because, its the very first time Izuku takes control of Scout!  
> Oh! And a new 'friend' shows up! I didn't expect to be writing her so soon, but here it id  
> Im figuring out If I should post Bi-weekly or just weekly. But it matters if I have the chapter finished or not I guess, aljh

Izuku thought that the two of them needed a break. So what he did instead of reaching the tv at the end of the short hall, is he plopped himself down onto the floor midway, hidden between some boxes and pulled out the notepad from his pocket. 

‘I know you might not like all the stuff we're doing at the moment, but neither do I’ He wrote.

Izuku showed what he wrote to Scout before adding onto that, ‘So, at the moment. We are going to rest. We've been through so much already, we deserve a break.’ 

Scout sighed and nodded, “Yeah I guess so- What are you going to do host?” Izuku gave her a tired stare, ‘Take a nap- I am really fucking tired.’ he wrote in response, surprised at his own cuss. 

Looks like Scout was to make him start cursing and not Kacchan. Lookie that.

‘Keep an eye out, wake me up if we need to leave immediately or in danger.’ Scout rolled her eyes, “Sure sure whatever host.” She turned from him, but she got pulled into a one armed hug from Izuku. She sighed and resigned into the hug.

Scout sat there, careful not to move much to wake the sleeping host. She had an idea, but quickly brushed it off thinking they would wake the host. She didn't know how long she sat there as Izuku slept, but it was possibly hours. He was quite tired, Scout also wished she could sleep too but she probably couldn't so she didn't try.

\-----

After a few hours, Izuku finally woke up. He looked around confused for a second, wondering where he was. But then all his memories of this place returned to him in a rush, he sighed as he pocketed the notepad and pencil, that he accidentally left out, into his pocket. 

“Are you finally awake?” Scout asked, “You've been asleep for awhile, I don't think that was a ‘nap.’” She was glaring at him. 

Izuku looked away, nervous. He shrugged, as he had already put the notepad away. He shook his head and stood up from the spot, Izuku stretched and started to walk the last part down the hall.

The two came to yet another tv, however this one had blood surrounding and on it. Izuku didn't know how he had not spotted this, despite only being a few feet away from it. He looked at the bloody mess it then to Scout.

She too was staring at it, but she seemed scared. “What is that?” She hesitantly asked, Izuku raised a brow at her, confused. Did she not know what it was? Or is it gonna take her a second to realize what it is?

“Is that like, blood?” Izuku nodded when Scout glanced at him. Seems it looks like it took her a second. “No no no no- I have a thing about blood. It's like a phobia, I get sick just thinking about it!” She made a gagging sound. “Oop, I almost threw up just thinking about it.”

Izuku looked at her, ‘Can puppets even throw up?’ He thought.

Scout continued on rambling, “But we gotta get through the door so-” Izuku hovered her down closer to the screen. “Okay okay! I'm gonna psych myself into-'' She cut herself off again.

Scout kept on talking, now more to herself than to Izuku. Izuku rolled his eyes and reached out to take her mit and press it to the door himself. But something… Happened…

Izuku vision suddenly blacked out for a split second. He jerked, putting both hands tightly at his sides. He temporarily forgot about Scout, so he pushed his left arm away from himself and looked at it. He froze at what he saw.

What he saw instead of Scout, was a little puppet hand. It looked awfully familiar.

He had an indistinguishable shout of something and he shot his arms out and looked at himself. He was in shock, he looked just like Scout. Izuku then noticed the lack of legs and looked behind himself. 

He yelped at the sight of himself. He just looked dead to the world. His own eyes were dull and looked lifeless. However in his own shock he immediately covered his own mouth surprised at both the sight and realization of the sounds he made moments ago. Izuku was… Shocked and surprised to say the least.

He quickly shook his head, ‘Right, the tv-’ He placed a hand on the bloody screen and opened up the door. He was quickly shot back to his body with a jerk not too soon after. 

Izuku made a sharp inhale as his vision cleared again. He immediately looked to his hands and sighed seeing it was his own on one and Scout on the other. 

Scout however was shocked and a tad angry. “What the- Hey!” She turned to Izuku who immediately held up his hand in surrender. 

“Either I'm going crazy, or you were just IN my head. Controlling me!” She pointed at him and glaring. “How the hell did you!- “ She cut herself off, eyes widening and looking away, “Shit… Our psychic link must be going haywire!” She threw her arms up. She looked back to Izuku, “This is bad! Stay out of my head!” She shot one last glare at Izuku before turning back around. 

While Scout was yelling at him, he noticed something different about Scout. She had black irises instead of their usual purple and the head of Mortimer that was usually on her shirt was gone. He found that odd, but quickly brushed it off. He had to continue on. 

\-----

He walked down a hallway, there were boards and broken walls as he walked though. He noticed a terribly boarded up doorway, so he decided to take a quick peek inside. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the large shadow on the wall in the shape of a near familiar figure he only saw in a painting. Nick Nack.

He noticed the puppet next, peeking through some stage setups. Nick Nack was illuminated by the light and he seemed to be glaring at the duo from his spot. He didn't seem to be moving anytime soon though as he stood there still. 

Scout didn't seem to notice the shadow nor puppet. So Izuku quickly rushed away from the door, continuing down the hall. 

He reached the door not even seconds after, Izuku quickly lowered Scout so she could open the door. 

Beyond that door, Izuku immediately spotted a large surprisingly not broken sign that said ‘Main Stage.’ It was quite dark in the next room, so Izuku was careful. He had Scout close the door behind them before walking closer to the doorway. 

“Hey! That's the exit!” Scout spoke up, looking at the same sign. “Lets go!” Izuku smiled and got closer. His face however quickly turned into a frown at the sight of the security level the door was locked at. 

“Dammit!” Scout hissed at the sight. “No no no, come on!” She groaned and ran her hands down her face. She looked at Izuku, “We're going to have to find the other pieces of this pin, and complete it before the door will open! Let's look for more puzzle boxes like that Mortimer jack-in-the-box. I'll bet they're in there.” 

Izuku nodded in response and she turned back around. He took off in a direction looking at each of the doors, checking if he could open any of them.

Izuku, while looking at the screens, noticed a theme quickly. On each screen was a crossed out lightning bolt. If Izuku were to guess, they needed power. So Izuku changed his goal and started to look for a generator or breaker box to turn the power back on.

Izuku passed by various rooms before he finally came to the room he needed. The place was lit up in a red hue, making it look more dangerous than it needs to be. 

Izuku suddenly jumped at a sudden hissing noise. Izuku somehow didn't spot the mutilated rat, but caught sight of the tail end as it ran into a vent close to the door. Scout certainly did though.

She was spooked by the sudden clanging of the vent closing, “What- Shit!” She looked shaken before quickly collecting herself and looking to Izuku. “Did that rat have something in its mouth?” Izuku shrugged, as no, he didn't see the rat before it ran into the vents. 

She rolled her eyes and hummed, “See if you can follow it.” Izuku nodded. He looked one last glance before walking back out of the generator room and looking up for open vents. 

Scout quickly added something before he left the room, “That was the breaker box, it needs a key to turn on.” She glanced at him, “Maybe that rat had a key to turn it on.” Izuku nodded in acknowledgement. 

Izuku continued down the hall after leaving the room. He spotted various set props, including one that even had a pie tin resting on it. It looked like it belonged to Daisy, remembering the old painting he saw ages ago. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the very familiar shape of a pyramid. He quietly slipped into the room, careful not the knock down the propped up door and turning Scout’s light off in the process.

Izuku took a quick glance around the room before looking at the tape recorder. He clicked it on before looking at the photos carefully. 

“Okay this is going to be my last log.” It started off, Anthony sounded quite tired from what Izuku could hear. “It's August 20th, have a plan. And to be honest, I am a little drunk right now.” He paused for a split second, quietly muttering to himself, “There goes the other half…” 

He continued on louder again, “The truth is, no matter how many pictures I get- It's not going to prove anything. Okay, I need a live specimen-” He sounded irritated. “I need Mortimer- So I'm going to get the bastard.” Izuku cringed, that would not end all too well.

“I sold the car and I managed to get a hold of some containment cages that they use for some wildlife, or whatever-” Izuku looked away from the tape looking at what seemed to be a blueprint of Mortimer on the wall. “I'm gonna break into the office, where I think Mortimer spends a lot of his time!- And rip him off his host. Take him out of here, slam him down on the desk of the New York times and say, ‘Deal with that mother fuckers!’” 

Izuku realized that Anthony went down full on rambling, the man seemed to be stressed in his drunken state and not thinking clearly. “It's not gonna be easy though,” the tape continued. Izuku looked back at the three photos he's picked up. 

“Puppets are strong. And they- have the fuckin- dog thing.” Anthony takes a breather before continuing, “ This is so stupid, what am I thinking-” Izuku silently agrees with that statement. 

“My whole life, I just wanted to prove what I've always.. Known, in my heart. The supernatural, the unexplainable, the real! This is maybe the only chance I've got to get proof!” Anthony was close to nearly yelling. “I have to take it!”

He sighs before continuing quickly, “Oh, I did spend the car money one one more thing. I got our logo, the pyramid with the eye, tattooed on my left hand. I-I just want to leave a mark on me somehow. So if shit goes sideways- People will know I'm not just some drone-” Izuku shook his head solemnly as Anthony continued on. 

“They- They'll know- What I used to be. That I stood up, for something true.” Anthony took a breath before finishing it off with, “Here goes nothing.” As it clicked off.

Izuku looked at the tape sadly as it ended. He believed that poor man was caught, but he also believes that wasn't the last tape. 

“I really hope he changed his mind, went home, and slept it off.” Scout commented, Izuku shook his head sadly. 

Izuku quickly made work of sticking the photos into his pocket as well as the tape. He carefully left the room, making sure to remember the spot. This area could be a potential safe spot to rest later on. 

Izuku quickly turned Scout’s light back on before continuing on looking for that damned vent. The tape still on his mind. 

\-----

Only a few steps out of the room Scout spoke up, pointing to the floor. “Look! footprints!” Ahead of him was a pool of now dried blood, and leading out of it, footprints. Izuku hummed in surprise, he made use of the footprints and carefully followed them, making sure not to step on the blood even though it was dried.

Not too far ahead and past the main stage, Izuku heard the clang of a vent falling. His eyes widened and he ran up to the vent. 

His expression quickly turned into a frown as he noticed how high up the vent was. He might have to have Scout get whatever it was up there. 

Standing on his toes, Izuku carefully lifted up Scout to the vent. Scout quickly put her own thoughts into this exchange, “Uh- No. I'm not looking up into that dark, scary, vent- No way!” She leveled Izuku with a glare, he returned the glare back at her. 

“And don't even think of doing that brain swap thing again! Captain body snatcher!” Izuku rolled his eyes as Scout looked away from him, grumpily crossing her arms. 

Yet another weird thing happened. Before Izuku can even think about how to do the body swap thing again, Scout jerked and went limp for a split second. Her arms fell to her sides from where they were crossed. She slumped over before grabbing at the ledge of the vent.

Izuku’s brows furrowed in confusion, but he tried his best and lifted Scout up to level with the vent. Something growled and hissed up there, making Izuku flinch before Scout finally grabbed something. 

He carefully steadied himself and brought her back down to level. There Scout gave him a grin, a key held in her hands. Before Izuku even grabbed the key he noticed a few key differences on Scout. 

One, her eyes were now a grey purple, not the black she suddenly had. Second on her face, she now sported a mole below her lip on the right side. Finally, in the orange circle usually on Scout’s shirt looked to be a grinning face, the mouth touched both sides of the grey purple circle a dot below it on the right side. The eyes looked to be squinting, as if someone was pushing on their own cheeks to make their smile wider. 

That was not Scout as Izuku could tell. Is he not the only one who could possess her? And who is that? Hundreds of questions ran though his mind as he blue-screened.

He was tapped out of it, from the puppet. “You okay there?” They asked. Izuku started for a second before nodding slowly. He tapped the puppet’s chest before taking the key held in their grasp. He wanted to know who they were. 

The puppet was confused then shocked at what just happened. They looked at themselves, seeing what they looked like. “Good lord- What just happened??” Izuku shrugged, and tapped at their chest again before walking back to the generator. 

Izuku was trying to get the puppet to tell them who they were and what they were going, because that was not Scout. He glared at them, allowing his quirk to slightly activate to make his eyes glow a toxic green.

The puppet seemed to quickly catch on by the sudden glare they got from Izuku. “Oh! Um- The name’s Nana-” They started. “I- Uh. Don't know how this happened?” They shrugged. Izuku, now finally in the generator room, stuck the key in its place but didn't turn it. Instead he pulled out the notepad and pen he had from his pocket, and wrote something down before showing it to Nana.

‘Who are you really? I feel like there is more to you than there is.’ He still glared at her as she read what he wrote. “Ah. Well- Lets just say, I was a previous holder?” She shrugged, nervous. Izuku's glare dropped and he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

‘Can you at least give Scout control of their own body? They are still not used to this whole- Possession thing. Neither am I.’ Nana read what he wrote and a look of shock came over their face, “Ah right!” She sputtered. “See you later kiddo.” Izuku sighed and shook his head as the puppet went limp one more, their eyes closing. The face on the shirt and the fake mole on Scout’s face disappearing. 

He quickly changed the page of the notepad, essentially getting rid of the conversation with Nana.

Izuku had to now deal with the aftermath of an angry Scout. And he was definitely not ready for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Peck yes! I finally finished my first chapter for my new au!  
> Ive got the Tumblr for this AU right here! : https://unknownworld-of-puppets.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to ask me things there!


End file.
